


Let's watch a movie!

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, gerard uses he/they pronouns, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally just. movie night and cuddling. soft shit. short as hell
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 19





	Let's watch a movie!

Gerard was cuddled up to Frank in their shared couch, hunched in front of some random movie they chose. About now, he thinks that they chose to watch _Into The Spiderverse_ , but he wasn't too sure anymore. All Gerard could even think of was how comfortable they were in Frank's arms, nearly passing out in between the slower scenes. Frank didn't even seem to notice his drifting off friend, too fixated on the movie in front of him.

"I'm kinda tired," Gerard finally said, wiping at the corner of their eye, trying to wake himself up.

Frank looked over to him, "Oh," He chuckled, "Sorry. Let's.. lay down," He offered.

Gerard nodded, and Frank smiled a small bit. He reached past Gerard and turned off the TV. Gerard shuffled and moved themsef so he could lay with his back up against the couch. Once they were comfortable, Frank quickly plopped down next to him, yawning softly.

"Fuck. I wasn't even tired before I laid down," Frank groaned slightly.

Gerard have a light laugh to that as Frank turned back towards them, quickly enveloping his body. He had him pulled close, arms legs and all. Gerard cooed softly to Frank who just reached up and kissed Gerard on the underside of their chin.

Gerard smiled, "I could fall asleep like this."

"Then let's fall asleep like this," Frank cooed.

They pulled each other closer, pulling up a heated blanket to the perfect temperature. Gerard was the first to fall asleep from being tired all day. Frank, on the other hand, stayed up for a few minutes just making sure his boyfriend was sleeping soundly. Once he was sure, he leaned over and kissed their forehead.

"I love you, goodnight," Frank said to a sleeping Gerard, who obviously didn't respond, "Sleep well."

With that, Frank let himself hit the deceivingly comfortable surface of the couch and quickly fall asleep.


End file.
